


Orion

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Metallica
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Spirit World, Spirits, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Cliff and Kirk had a relationship before he passed away in the bus accident. Kirk has been visiting Cliff's grave every day since the funeral. Cliff is sitting next to him and they both cry. I suck at summaries. This veered into more spirituality than I intended.





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to cry

Cliff/Kirk sadness  
“I don’t know why I keep coming here. It’s been a month. I guess I feel responsible. I am so sorry Cliff. For everything. I wish I could go back. Knowing now what I didn’t know then, it should have been me. It should have been me.”  
Kirk rests his forehead on the cold granite, looking off into the rain. The days have been cold and cloudy, just gray. Depressing. Rain every day since Cliff left.  
“I’m sorry I keep coming back. J know you probably can’t hear me but man, things have been weird since you left. James decided to hire another bassist. We are going to continue the band. Lars figures you wouldn’t want us to disband on your account. I don’t know man, I don’t know if we can keep this thing going. The other guys…they don’t know or understand what you were to me. Those times we stole kisses and those quick grabs in the backseat. Those sweat filled nights rolling in the sheets with you. My bed is cold.” Kirk is done fighting the tears. It’s no use anyway. Not like anyone can see anyway.  
Cliff sits beside the one he left behind. Part of the rules say he can’t reveal himself but he is allowed to visit. So he sits and silently cries beside his love and best friend. “Kirk, baby, don’t cry. I’m always going to be with you. I have on good authority from the man upstairs that the band is going to be fine. There is going to be another bassist, a good one. Everything I did with you guys was preparation for what is to come. Believe me, if you knew you would understand.”  
Kirk swears he can feel a presence, but he shakes the thought. Of course, it’s a cemetery. He’s just spooking himself. Wishful thinking. Cliff has moved on, wherever he is, he’s playing music somewhere else. Perhaps God or whatever is holding this universe together is currently holding an epic concert. He or she needed Cliff for the perfect bass solos beyond the veil.  
“Kirk, I love you. I remember our nights shared. You were my best friend and the greatest love of my life when I was there. Please be happy, baby. I miss you so much and wish I could reach through the veil to hold you. Unfortunately I’m not allowed. I am so sorry.”  
Cliff is still weeping. The wounds are fresh. Truth is, he’s still new to this whole spirit thing. It’s only been a month and he doesn’t think he will ever understand all these new rules. He got a quick orientation that night he arrived. At first he was so confused. Why am I not in bed anymore? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on that bus.  
Then he noticed the angel who came to take him. “Who are you?” he asked. The angel just said for him to enjoy the flight. He would explain it all when they made it to the other side.  
Cliff was still confused but the presence of this otherworldly being calmed him. His anxiety piqued when he realized exactly what happened. He was, dead? What? He was only 24 years old! He had a band, a boyfriend, a career. And it ended? Who decided that? The angel could hear his thoughts and said “yes, Cliff. Your time has come. I will answer your questions but I can’t be much help. I’m afraid some things are just meant to be. We have to have faith.”  
That day Cliff got himself acclimated. In all honestly, heaven was a pretty swell place. But he missed his brothers. Most of all, he missed Kirk. His angel had told him he was allowed to visit but couldn’t reach out beyond the veil to make his presence known. He could only watch. It sucked. But it was better, he supposed, than being fat and happy playing the harp. *Shudder*  
Kirk sighs. He gathers his strength and kisses Cliff's grave. “Ill be back tomorrow, same time. I love you so much. Wherever you’re at, just know that.”  
Cliff smiles through the tears. “I know, love. Be happy.”


End file.
